Burned Poptarts and Eggshells
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: InuYasha makes a special breakfast for a sick Kagome


Burned pop tarts and scrambled egg shells

Kagome smiled as she set two beautifully made eggs on a stunning plate decorated with bacon and a toast. "Done!" she smiled. "Sota, get down here, you're gonna be late for school!" she yelled before a grumpy InuYasha stumbled down the stairs. "You're awake!" Kagome smiled. "Yeah…" he said sleepily. "Come eat, I made myself some pop tarts, you want some?"

"Pop tarts?" he asked sounding the words out. "Yeah, they're really good… grab a chair I'll make you some." She smiled when Sota walked down the stairs. His face was pale and his nose a bright red, he had bags under his eyes and gave out a harsh sneeze every now and then. "Morning sis…" he said between wheezes. "Sota, you look terrible, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Nothing…" he sniffled. "I'm fine." He smiled before giving out a loud sneeze. "Alright, I think you're getting sick… go ahead upstairs I'll be right up." Kagome said handing InuYasha two warm pop tarts. He sniffed them, then began to dig in. "I need to get him some tea…" Kagome began as she set some water to boil before grabbing the phone.

InuYasha saw the concern in Kagome's eyes as she set the phone between her left ear and shoulder while she filled a cup with tea. "Hey mom, Sota's not looking well…" Kagome began, her mother was going to be out of town for the next few days and Kagome decided she would stay with Sota. "Okay, yeah, I'll tell him… yeah, bye… love you too… okay, bye mom." She smiled hanging up the phone. "I'll be right back, InuYasha, I have to give Sota his tea." She said InuYasha ignored her while he scarffed down the last of his pop tarts.

"Hey, Sota, you're not gonna go to school today, I'll call and tell them you're sick." She said walking in his room. "Thanks." He said weakly. "Here, I brought you some tea." She said handing him the cup. He sipped most of it before handing the cup back to Kagome. "I'll be back up here with some medicine, you get some rest." She said turning off his lights and walking downstairs again.

"So there's two kids not able to go to school." Kagome sighed taking a sip of the tea. "When can we go back, Kagome? I'm sick of being here!" InuYasha yelled. "It's just two more days… I think you'll make it." Kagome nagged sitting across from him and eating the eggs she had made. "Whatever…" InuYasha growled.

The next day Kagome woke up early and started on breakfast. She made everyone scrambled eggs and pop tarts since she wasn't feeling well, she had a huge headache and a runny nose. InuYasha woke up to the smell; Sota was still asleep since Kagome had told him to stay in bed because of his fever of 104 degrees. "Hey, Kagome what ya cook- Kagome… you look…" he said slowly when he saw Kagome's pale expression. "What?" she asked before a small sneeze. "You look sick…" he said touching her forehead. "You're burning up…" he began. "Am I…?" she asked. "Yeah… come on, let's take you to bed." He said picking her up and taking her to her room.

Kagome fell asleep once InuYasha set her on her bed and pulled the covers over her shoulder, giving her chin a gentle scratch with his claws. He sat on her desk chair and watched over her, after a while he dozed off too.

Kagome began sneezing and coughing again after a few hours. InuYasha woke up and saw Kagome sitting up. "I feel terrible!" she said between coughs. "It's alright, go back to bed." He smiled before walking downstairs.

He walked to the kitchen. He thought to himself why he had been in there, he had no reason to, he wasn't hungry, yet he still looked through Kagome's food cabinets not knowing what he was looking for, he reached for the box half full of pop tarts. "Hmm…" he whispered. "These go in here… right?" he said taking two and setting them in the toaster. "Okay… now I pull this thing down…" he said almost growling.

InuYasha remembered that Kagome had made him scrambled eggs that morning too; he decided he would give it a shot. "Keh, it's the least I can do…" he whispered to himself as he reached for some eggs. "Alright, so I put this on this fire thing… now how do I turn this on…? Here?" he asked himself while he turned the knob to start the stove. He jumped a bit when the flame began. "Okay, now I put this on the fire… and pour this stuff on there." He said pouring half the bottle of oil in the pan. "Now I crack the eggs and dump them in here…" he said doing so.

After a while InuYasha walked upstairs with a plate beautifully decorated with two burned pop tarts and scrambled eggs with most of the shell in the mixture. Kagome was studying when InuYasha walked in the door. "Hey." She smiled not taking her eyes off the book. "I brought you something." He said sitting down on the chair. "Awe, thanks." She said when she finally looked at the dish of disaster before her held by a blushing hanyou with big hopeful eyes that seemed to pout at the floor. Kagome's smile turned into a giggle. "You made this?" she asked. "Yeah… I had nothing else to do." He whispered. "Thanks… but I need tea and soup. Come on, I'll make us some." She smiled getting up from her bed and taking InuYasha's hand.

They made their way to the kitchen. "InuYasha…." Kagome growled. "Crap." InuYasha whispered. "GET IN HERE, NOW!" she screamed at the sight of the kitchen. It looked like a twister had just passed through it right after a hurricane that was caused by an earthquake! "This place looks terrible!" she yelled. "Uh…" he smiled nervously. Kagome set her fists down tightly to her sides and walked towards him ready for a 'sit' command. She slipped on some egg whites on the floor and landed in InuYasha's arms. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded before giving his face a tiny sneeze. "Sorry…" she smiled when he let her go. "It's alright…" he said wiping the Kagome off his cheek.

Kagome began cleaning the kitchen. "Alright all done!" she smiled before InuYasha let out a loud sneeze. "Ah, crap." He whispered when Kagome gave him a cup of tea. "You can't get sick. Not now." She smiled.


End file.
